


We Should Get Jerseys Cause We Make a Good Team

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feral Noya, Smut, Wingman Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: You were finally going to catch Noya's attention, wearing his high school jersey.Were you ready for the consequences?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 256





	We Should Get Jerseys Cause We Make a Good Team

Your hands ran over the hem of your skirt, nervously tugging the material over your thighs. It was shorter than you were used to, but you had a good source telling you that it’d work for your purpose. The top you wore had come from the same person. Tanaka had caught onto your crush on your close college friend, Nishinoya Yu. Tonight he had a big game, the last one of the season, and there would be people there scouting. You wanted to go and support Noya and maybe this time you’d have the guts to confess or ask him out for coffee. Tanaka supported you wholeheartedly after Noya had introduced you to each other, proclaiming himself the best wingman for his bro. A few texts and measurements sent out to some of his and Noya’s other friends, and this outfit landed in your hands the night before the game.

You hoped Noya would like the top. They had dug around a bit at their high school, an easy feat when they were still in contact with the volleyball coach, and found one of Noya’s old jerseys hiding away in the club room. A few alterations, and it was now fitted to your body like a second skin. The flush rode high on your cheeks as you surveyed all of the bare skin it allowed. As much as you worried the fabric between your fingers, you trusted Tanaka when he said Noya would be more than happy to see you in his jersey.

You felt a little more nervous as you quickly shuffled through the building, trying to find the seats Tanaka had saved for you. People were still filtering in, the teams warming up on the court. You could almost feel the stares of people around you, but you ignored them in favor of the libero stretching out his lean legs on the court. It was difficult to tear your eyes away from the way his muscles strained under his skin and how his arms, as lithe and littered with bruises as they were, radiated an unseen strength.

The seats started to fill quickly now, causing you to claim your seat. Not that you thought you’d be using it much. Your nerves caused the time to flow by quickly, and you barely the game starting until the whistle was blown. With that jolt to your system, you flew to the railing, watching the first serve of the game. Truth be told, you didn’t know all that much about volleyball. That didn’t make it any less impressive to watch. Noya hadn’t been called into the game yet, and you noticed smugly that the bench he stood in front of was almost directly below you.

You had been to enough games for Noya to know when he would be called in. Before he walked off, you called out his name. For a moment, you thought it would be lost in the murmur of the crowds, but Noya craned his head back to glance at you. At least that’s what he meant it to be. If you thought you could feel the stare of the random passers-by before, Noya’s stare felt like red-hot fire on your bare skin. His jaw clenched and he met your eyes with the same hardened stare you had only seen him use during a game when it was match point and he was the only thing standing between his team and defeat. It sent a shiver down your spine, but you couldn’t tell if it was out of apprehension or lust.

Any game you had seen him play before was shadowed by his performance today. You were blown away at the speed and precision Noya displayed. As focused and happy he seemed during his plays, the glint you saw in his eyes never faltered. Luckily this seemed to be helping him, as you saw the scouts hurriedly scribbling notes every time Noya dove for the ball. Your cheers grew louder, trying to not be lost in the roar of the crowd around you. Some people were chanting for the school, but only Noya’s name fell from your lips. Each time he would step off the court, his eyes would lock onto yours. His easygoing smile was gone, just a deep darkness in his eyes. Nervousness bubbled up from within you, what if he was mad at you for showing up wearing his old jersey? Tanaka said it’d be a good idea, but what if Noya wanted it as a memento? You frowned a bit, trying to keep up your cheers as the night went on.

The cheers of the team and the crowd around you rang in your ears as Noya dug out the spike from the opposing team. A quick set and well-placed spike was all it took for Noya’s team to win the last set. It was almost embarrassing how little the ball had touched the ground when Noya was on the court. It almost seemed like Noya’s body was vibrating with how tense he was during the lineup. Tanaka made his way to your side once Noya’s team started to huddle for their meeting. The mischievous grin plastered on his face intensified the nervous butterflies in your stomach.

“So how’d ya like the game?” His question seemed innocent, but the tone laced through it was anything but.

“It was great! Noya was on fire tonight.” You gushed to him with a smile.

“Yeah, Noya seemed particularly focused tonight.” He leaned in as if it was some sort of secret between the two of you. Your eyes flitted to Noya, the frustrated smile on his face making you laugh quietly. The scouts had stopped him on his way out, and although he had been excited for their presence earlier, you could see the frustration radiating off of him. His eyes traveled up to meet yours and you could see how he started talking faster, nodding, and trying to move around the people huddled in front of him. Tanaka followed your line of sight, smirking as he saw Noya. With a wave to a desperate-looking Noya, Tanaka slung an arm around your shoulder and led you out of the stands.

“Alright, we gotta get out of here before he kills me.” Tanaka chuckles. You wanted to hesitate, wait for Noya, but with the looks you had been getting all night you figured it might be best if you went with Tanaka.

Noya’s high school team was planning to meet up after the match and Tanaka had assured you Noya would show up sooner or later. It was a little intimidating being paraded around and introduced to all these people who were important to Noya without him being there. Luckily Tanaka did most of the talking for the two of you, allowing you to easily slip from the room and into the hall when your phone rang. Noya’s contact picture flashed on your screen and you couldn’t help biting your lip while wondering if you should answer. Your free hand fidgeted with the hem of your skirt again, but before you could answer you were pulled into the kitchen.

Noya had pressed you against the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. His arms framed your body as he leaned over you, chests brushing. With slow movements, he pulled the phone from your hand, placing it on the counter behind you.

“I don’t know what you were thinking, wearing my jersey to such an important game.” His eyes peered into your own, the glowing brown eclipsed by the expanding pupils. It made your stomach flip, you were still unsure how he felt.

“I thought you’d like it.” Your voice was a mere whisper against your lips. You dazedly wondered if he could feel the brush of your words against his lips too, with how close he was.

“So you wore this to catch my attention? Distract me? I never thought you were so naughty.” Noya’s lips pulled up into a smirk as he trailed his hand over your bare thighs, sending a tremor through your body. You desperately tried to ignore the heat gathering both on your face and between your legs and give him an answer. Noya wasn’t known for being that patient though.

Electricity coursed through your veins as he captured your lips roughly with his. The taste of his favorite sports drink hung heavily on his tongue as he swiped it across your lips, urging you more than asking for entrance. Your body gave in willingly, wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling your fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. Noya only pressed you harder into the unforgiving counter, his hips flush against yours only highlighting the hard length straining against his shorts.

He pulled away from you, panting heavily against your neck as his hands wandered up your thighs. You whined as he pulled his hips from yours only to slide his thumb between your legs. The hands splayed over your hips prevented you from leaning into his touch, feather-light as he caressed the sticky sweetness coating your panties. Lips attached to your neck with a groan as he spread it around, nimbly avoiding the places you wanted him most.

His lips left your neck wet and stinging, his breath cooling the reddening skin. “Did you pick that seat on purpose? I could see everything from where you stood. I had to stop myself from running up there and bending you over the railing where everyone could see you.” You whimpered from his words, fingers sliding under wet fabric to ghost over your heat.

With no warning, Noya pulled away and spun you to face the counter. He was instantly upon your body, grinding against you ass. You braced yourself on the granite, the cool stone sapping the heat from your body in a grounding way. Noya’s hands grasped the backs of your thighs as he dropped to his knees. You tried to crane your neck back to see him, but he simply slid a hand up your back, urging you to keep yourself pressed against the counter.

Noya littered a rushed trail of kisses and bites up your thighs. His patience was worn too thin to draw this out, not to mention the room filled with his friends just down the hall. Hands on your calves urged your legs apart, making you lean on your forearms to keep steady. You felt the heat radiate off of him as he placed himself between your legs, kneading the skin just under your ass. Eager fingers pulled your panties to the side and Noya took a moment to appreciate the way your slick coated everything it touched. With a whispered curse, he dove into your heat furiously. His lips and tongue covered every part they could touch, his eagerness making up for the lack of technique. An earnest growl fell from his lips, vibrating against your core and pulling a keening breath from your lungs. You instantly brought a hand to your mouth, relaxing slightly as the noises from the hall continued uninterrupted.

Once Noya got a good first taste, he became more focused. He sunk further down on his knees, letting a hand travel up your ass and squeezing harshly. His tongue traced your opening, dipping in to gather your essence. It was messy and rushed, but you didn’t think anything else would suit Noya. You could feel everything dripping down and onto Noya’s face, but it only seemed to drive him further. His fingers came up to sink into your heat as he pulled back to breathe, his sharp pants hot on your sensitive skin. While his fingers curled and scissored within you, Noya took the chance to sink his teeth into the skin he had been previously gripping just under your ass. You took a knuckle in between your teeth, trying not to cry out at the blunt scrape of his teeth or the way his fingers expertly found the most sensitive spots inside you. He pulled his fingers from you, stopping you as your body tried to follow. You didn’t get a chance to miss the stretch of his fingers before he returned his tongue to you, rubbing his messy fingers in tight circles over your clit.

You were lost in his ministrations and almost cried out as he slowed, but the telltale sounds of footsteps coming down the hall stopped you. In an effort to hide what was going on, you grabbed your phone from the counter and shoved your face into the screen.

“Hey, are ya doing okay?” Tanaka stood on the opposite side of the counter, staring down at you with a worried expression. You nodded your head, hoping your smile was convincing. “Oh, I see what’s going on here.” He grinned at you mercilessly. Your face fought between the growing flush from Noya still buried between your legs and blanching from the thought that Tanaka may know what was going on. “I can tell by the look on your face. You just got a call from Noya, didn’t you.” You wanted to sigh in relief but in the lull of conversation, Noya ground his fingers harshly against your clit. The breath caught in your throat and you desperately tried to play it off. Tanaka thankfully took this as a confirmation and laughed. You weren’t sure how long you could keep this up.

Some merciful god took pity on you, your ringtone breaking through the next question Tanaka wanted to ask. You glanced at the screen, seeing Noya’s picture while you felt his smirk against your folds. He swiped at your clit roughly, making you rush to answer his call.

“Sorry, I n-need to take this.” You winced at the shake in your voice, but Tanaka’s grin only grew as he retreated back down the hall. Once you couldn’t hear his steps, Noya redoubled his efforts. You collapsed onto the counter, clinging to the sheer surface. His fingers and tongue swapped, laving his affection over your clit before sucking it between his teeth. His fingers pistoned in and out of you at a pace you couldn’t follow, but you tried your best to buck back into his hand. His groans resonated through your core, and underneath all the lewd sounds you could hear the way he fisted himself underneath you. Imagining the way he knelt beneath you, his hand roughly palming his cock and sucking your clit had you unraveling. You couldn’t help the squeal that escaped around your knuckle as your legs threatened to give out. Noya pulled back just far enough to lap at the slick pouring from you, his fingers still caressing your thrumming walls. Watching you flutter around his fingers was enough for him to spill his release all over the floor.

It took a few moments for the two of you to regain yourselves, panting heavily into the chill air. Noya was the first to recover, placing gentle kisses over every inch of bare skin he could reach as he stood. He took the time to straighten out your clothes, returning everything to its proper place, before searching for something to clean up the mess. A few paper towels later and he was satisfied with his clean-up job and you were confident enough that you weren’t going to collapse the moment you stepped away from the kitchen.

Noya slung an arm around your shoulders, maneuvering you down the hall. To your horror, he passed by the entrance to the bathroom and instead steered you into the room with all of his friends.

“Hey guys, sorry I was late! I hope you haven’t scared away my girlfriend yet.” He was back to the impish Noya you were used to, the hunger you had seen was sated for now.

“Girlfriend?!” One of his friends called, his hair wild around him with stars in his eyes. You were also surprised by this, arching an eyebrow at Noya. He merely shot a grin to Tanaka, who returned it wholeheartedly.

“Well, yeah, she’s wearing my jersey, isn’t she?” He boasted as if that explained everything.

The two of you wandered the small party for a short time, Noya telling you stories of each person as they passed. Although he was acting just as hyper and cheerful as always, you saw the glint starting to return to his eyes and the way his hands would wander under your skirt to the hem of your panties. Each time you would blush and squirm, and he’d brag to whoever was listening about how cute his shy girlfriend was.

Noya got tired of the games though, and one spilled drink offered his way out. You halfheartedly dabbed at the damp material sticking to your skin, but Noya dragged you to the door by your arm before you made much progress.

“My place isn’t far, I’m going to make sure she gets into some dry clothes.” He called to his friends with a wave. Maybe you’d actually get dry clothes at some point tonight.

Doubtful.


End file.
